Max Walertin
Lieutenant Colonel in the Imperial Army, he has a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong times. This resulted in him being reassigned as Tyler's partner after Miguel Chavez was injured in an attack by the Latin Kings. He previously was assigned to the Star Destroyer Whirlwind where he was involved in several raids on various slave labor operations. He was sent to Earth after word of these operations reached Bryan Khayman who was seeking officers experienced in shutting down large scale illegal enterprises. Upon his arrival, he was slated to be sent to the Counterfeit Goods Squad, however he mouthed off at Joe about being Tyler's partner before he was officially assigned and found himself as Tyler's partner. When he interrogated Juan Cardona, he very quietly threatened to lock Cardona in the room with a very angry Tyler while he went over to a diner and ordered lunch for him and Tyler. In his spare time, he enjoys playing basketball and attending stand-up comedy. He and Tyler once argued over the choice of music played in the car. Max wanted to listen to and Tyler preferred to listen to and added that Miguel never had a problem with the music. When Miguel returned, he was permanently assigned to the investigations unit due to Rodgers being called away to many high-level meetings and Tevin Felth being left in charge of the office as a result. Max claims to have a contact with Israel's and often uses it to get suspects to make statements. He has also used it to gather information about a new mob family that eventually led to the arrest of Tevin Felth's neighbor Cantoni. He also had his contact find a way to link several unsolved murders in Israel to Gina Whitmore who had been playing mind games with Bryan Khayman. This contact was later revealed to be Derik Lavi who is often the subject of Max's inappropriate jokes. Max often receives a Khayman-Slap due to these jokes being said as Khayman enters the main squadroom. Max also has a habit of entertaining himself with superglue at the expense of his co-workers. When Khayman was killed by Darth Sidious, Max held back on his jokes and pranks, until Firmus Piett noted that they would maintain a sense of normalcy in the office which was missing in the months after Khayman had died. Max would bond with Khayman's twins during this time over their common habit of pulling disruptive pranks such as setting small fires in the kitchen and supergluing people to furniture. By the time Michael Myers arrived, Max was back to his full joking and pranking his way into head-slaps routine. In 2018, Max was assigned to take down information from the recently arrived Ezra Bridger. Bridger who had seen Stormtroopers manhandling a prisoner while being brought into the Medical Ward gave Max the alias of Jabba the Hutt which angered Max and amused Josh Myers who later told Bridger that Max had it coming for all the jokes and wisecracks he makes around the office. Max's attitude towards Ezra and the rest of the Spectres seemed to have softened after the cases involving Darius Carpenter were closed as he had no problem with Landon McKnight taking part in an interrogation of suspects that Landon's squad had arrested. Although Tevin seemed to think that Max was still upset with Ezra over the whole thing. Category:Earth Category:Imperial officers Category:New York City Category:Remnant officers